


Happy to be of Service

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Beta Hannibal, Blow Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Omega Will Graham is having his first heat in years, and there's not an Alpha in sight.  What's a Beta like Hannibal to do?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	Happy to be of Service

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a blurb on Twitter (@willygrayham) about Beta Hannibal seeing Omega Will through a heat, and I just really wanted to read more of it. I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-

Hannibal sat in the plush leather chair of his office and watched Will Graham pace. He had his notebook in his lap, a pen in his hand, but his mind was elsewhere. 

He could detect the slight sweetness of Will’s natural scent, even without an Alpha’s keen sense of smell. Will smelled of honeysuckle and the sharp bite of lemon. He smelled like summer. 

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter.” Will paused his pacing, hand coming to rest on the back of what would be his chair. “But I’m going to have to miss the next few sessions.” 

Hannibal immediately felt as if he’d missed something. He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward. “I don’t understand.”

Will rubbed the back of his neck nervously, causing a bloom of that summery scent to fill the air. Hannibal covertly took a large inhale, letting it sit on his palate before breathing out again.

“I’m sick,” Will began, and Hannibal immediately straightened. “I mean, I’m not sick. But I will be sick. Sort of.” 

Hannibal said nothing as Will struggled through his explanation, keeping his face carefully blank. If Will was sick, perhaps he could help. Perhaps his skill as a surgeon—

Will paused, hand still on the back of his neck as he considered his next words. He glanced and up at Hannibal. “You know I’m an Omega, right Dr. Lecter?” 

Hannibal relaxed a bit. “I’m aware of your dynamic, Will, although we have never discussed it. If it were pertinent to your treatment I might have broached the topic, but it is not.” Amber eyes flashed up at Will, soft and fond. “I tend to let you guide our discussions. It’s better that way.” 

Will swallowed, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Well it might be pertinent soon,” he said flatly. “I have a heat ahead of me.” 

Hannibal hid his surprise well and made a notation on his notepad. “I was under the impression that you were on suppressants,” He said calmly.

Will laughed, a self-deprecating and dark little chuckle, and finally settled in the chair across from Hannibal. “I was. For many years, I was.” 

Hannibal made another notation. He knew, as a physician, that taking suppressants for so long without a break could be detrimental to an Omega’s body. He had read studies where Omega’s became ill, some infertile, from prolonged use.

“Are you suffering from Suppressant Exhaustion, Will?” 

Will smoothed his hands down his thighs, a restless motion. He sighed, resigned. “Yeah. My doctor took me off of them a few weeks back, as soon as I started presenting symptoms.” 

Hannibal nodded. “And what were your symptoms, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Will looked away. “Sleeplessness, tremors. Loss of appetite. Headaches.” Will neglected to mention the erections, untimely and unwelcome, that plagued him on a near daily basis. 

“Those are all symptoms we have discussed during our conversations,” Hannibal explained. “What made you realize something else was going on?” 

Will chewed the edge of a thumbnail, then jerked his hand away. “My last checkup with my doctor,” Will said begrudgingly. “My Omega health doctor. She said my uterus is enlarged.” 

Will blushed, and Hannibal thrilled to see it. The high pink on his cheeks was a lovely color on him. “It’s a result of the hormones,” Will explained. “The fake shit that goes into suppressants.” Will tapped his foot on the hardwood floor of Hannibal’s office. “I told her about some of the things I’ve told you, about the headaches and the tremors, and she connected the dots.”

Hannibal’s mouth quirked. “I’m sorry I did not see it myself,” Hannibal replied, truly repentant that he had let Will distract him to the point of missing the signs of Will’s condition. He was a doctor first, and a psychiatrist second, after all. 

Will smiled. “It’s alright. I wouldn’t expect you to know about stuff like that, being a Beta and all.” 

Will hadn’t meant it as a slight, but it still stung. Hannibal straightened. “I’m still a doctor. I was remiss to ignore the signs.” 

Will’s summery scent spiked with something green and wild, the sharp tang of anxiety. “I have to have a heat,” Will said a little reluctantly. 

Hannibal tapped the pen on the edge of his pad. “How long has it been for you, Will? Since your last heat?” 

Will blew through his lips, just a short puff of air, almost a huff. “I’ve only ever had one,” he said warily. “When I was sixteen.” 

Hannibal’s mind conjured an image of a scared young Omega Will just presenting, unsure about his body and its sudden upheaval. 

“It was horrible,” Will continued. “I don’t want to go through something like that again, but I have no choice.” 

Hannibal didn’t pry into what ‘horrible’ entailed. He pressed his hand to the arm of the chair to keep it from going out to comfort Will, whose anxiety was spiking by the second. 

“Would you like to talk about that first heat? Understanding your feelings about it could help you face the heat you will experience in the near future.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Not much to tell. My dad understood little of Omegan biology. He threw me a towel and a sheepish look and let me ride it out on my own. A long-handled flashlight saw me through the worst of it.” 

Hannibal grimaced. Will bared his teeth, remembering. 

“Will you go to a clinic this time?”

Will rubbed his arms as if he were cold. His scent was nearly back to normal, but Hannibal could still see the dread writ on his face at thinking about his upcoming heat. 

“I haven’t decided,” Will said quietly. “I don’t like the idea of it…riding out your heat with a total stranger.” 

Hannibal considered. “I know several facilities that might suit you,” he said. “If you’ll allow me to make a recommendation.” 

Will frowned. “No thanks. I’ve uhm, ordered some things,” he said a little sheepishly. “In case I don’t go to the clinic.” He tipped his chin a little, straight-lipped and determined. “I’ve always been able to take care of myself.”

Hannibal smiled, his fondness at Will’s self-reliance warming him. “I know you have. You’re a very strong person, Will. A natural occurrence like this won’t shake you too badly.” 

Will huffed a laugh. “I don’t know about that. You wouldn’t happen to know any Alpha’s that would take pity on me, would you?” 

Plenty, Hannibal mentally supplied, but the thought of any of them touching Will was anathema. He merely shook his head. “Have you considered a dating app? There are many that cater to Alpha and Omega needs,” Hannibal said tactfully. 

Will snorted. “Like Knot Daddy? Too risky,” he dismissed. “You never know who you’re going to match with, what kind of person they are. My luck they’d be a serial killer.” 

Hannibal’s mouth twitched at that. His extra-curricular activities were his own. And if he gave Will something to occupy his time with at the FBI, then all the better. 

Will swiped a hand over his face. He was tired, and his hand shook lightly. The dampness of his underwear foretold the nearness of his heat, and he wondered absently if his toys would arrive in time to be of any use. He sighed.

“I’ll be fine.” 

\---

Will prepared. He made arrangements for Alana to cover his classes when the need should arise. He asked his one neighbor to look after the dogs. He talked to Hannibal, who was still insistent on him going to a clinic so he could be watched and looked after. 

Will resisted. He’d gone through hell as a teenager, but he’d gotten through it. He’d done it all by himself, and he could do so again. 

He continued to work, pushing himself to the point of mental and physical exhaustion. He came home to frozen dinners and his dogs, and by the time he flopped down on his thin mattress, he was too worn out to care about anything but sleep. 

The first cramps hit him on a Sunday morning. He woke up in a puddle of slick, nauseous to the point of nearly throwing up before he could make it to the toilet. He rested the burning skin of his forehead on the cool porcelain and tried to catch his breath.

He ached. His bones were on fire, his stomach churned, and he was hard. And this was just the beginning. 

When he was finished being sick, he pulled himself back into bed and hovered beneath the scratchy blanket. His skin was crawling, over-sensitive, and his hole clenched around nothing, needing to be filled. 

He stroked himself to a quick orgasm, coming messily over his hand. It was barely enough to take the edge off the pain, the searing heat and the yawning, gaping feeling of being empty. So, so empty. 

He drew his knees up close to his body and slowly rocked himself. He thought of Hannibal, and reached for his phone. 

“My heat. It’s come,” he managed when Hannibal answered the phone. 

Hannibal grabbed his bag and the keys to the Bentley. “I’m on my way, Will.” 

Will groaned. “No. I don’t—I don’t want you to see me this way.” 

Hannibal was already on the main road, headed toward Wolf Trap. “I’m a doctor, Will. Think nothing of it.” 

Will hung up the phone and curled into himself. He waited for Hannibal. 

Hannibal found Will naked and hunched on a crude palette of a mattress, hugging his knees. He was drenched in sweat, and a slight tremor racked his body. 

Hannibal set the bag down and bent by his side. He placed a hand on his forehead, and Will’s eyelids fluttered. He was burning up. 

Hannibal went to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water. He untwisted the cap and brought it to Will’s lips. 

“Will,” he whispered, and Will shifted under the paltry blanket. “You have to drink, Will. You’ve lost a lot of fluids.” 

Will moaned and opened his eyes. Tears sprang in the corners when he saw it was Hannibal. He licked his dry lips. 

“You…you shouldn’t be here,” he managed, his teeth clenched through another hard chill. “You should go.” 

Will’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, and he trembled as another pain shot through his abdomen. He gasped, his head going back on the pillow. Without a thought Hannibal gathered him in his arms, lifting him so he could recline against Hannibal’s chest. 

“Drink,” Hannibal repeated, and Will gathered all of his remaining energy to sip at the water bottle. Hannibal held him, his hot flesh a brand through his suit, his skin so wet and sticky Hannibal had no way of knowing what was sweat and what was slick. 

“Where’s your nest,” Hannibal asked him. 

Will grunted. “Don’t have one,” he said as another violent cramp doubled him over. 

Hannibal frowned. “That won’t do, Will. You need a nest for comfort. It will help.” 

Hannibal released him back on the mattress and went to his bag. He withdrew several blankets and pillows and presented them to Will. 

“Do you need my help?”

Will hugged his arms in a pathetic attempt at self-comfort. He looked up at Hannibal, a whine escaping his throat before he could stifle it. 

“I don’t think I can do this by myself.” 

Hannibal shushed him, taking the blankets and pillows and placing them around Will. “I think you should nest,” Hannibal said softly. “It will take your mind off the pain.” 

Will mewled low in his throat when he felt the soft fabric against his fevered skin. He burrowed further into the blankets and pillows and began arranging them as he liked. He sighed when he was finished, momentarily comforted by the fort of softness he’d built around him. 

“How did you know?” Will asked, his eyes clear for the first time since Hannibal had arrived. 

Hannibal knelt beside his newly built nest and brushed the wet curls from his forehead. “I heard it in your voice,” he said simply.

Will blinked up at him, blue eyes rimmed in gold. “Will you stay?” His voice was small, and Hannibal realized how terrified he must be. 

Hannibal moved his hand to the back of Will’s neck, scruffing him gently. The pressure on the back of his neck caused Will to moan, and he rutted shamelessly into the blankets. “I’d rather be nowhere else,” Hannibal said.

Will sighed a little puff of relief like a decompressing engine. Hannibal silked through his hair, soothing him, and watched as Will thrust his hips in needy, desperate little hitches. 

“Do you need to touch yourself? Would it help?” 

Will nodded furiously, his hand going down to his cock. He stroked in time with his hips, his head pressed into the blankets. His release came quickly, leaving him shaking with pleasure, his head half in Hannibal’s lap. When Hannibal pressed a warm wash cloth to his skin, he jerked in surprise.

“You don’t have to do that, Hannibal.” He was more lucid after coming, much more himself. He protested Hannibal’s touch with a weak hand to his forearm. “I can take care of it myself.” 

Hannibal traced the defined edge of his jaw. “What if I want to do it?”

He watched Will swallow, watched as the cogs turned in his heat-addled brain. “Ok,” Will said, relenting to Hannibal’s kind but clinical touch. 

Hannibal pressed his hand to Will’s belly and rose. “Sleep while you can,” he said as he stepped into the kitchen. “We’re going to need food.” 

“Have food,” Will murmured into a pillow. He was half asleep already. 

Hannibal smiled and rolled up his sleeves. 

Will awoke to the smell of roasting meat, the heady aromas of sage, garlic, and thyme. Hannibal was sat in a chair across from the bed, his hair loose over his forehead and his forearms bare. He’d been watching Will sleep. 

Will swallowed thickly, his cock filling out. Another cramp hit him and he clasped his middle with a grunt.

Hannibal was by his side within seconds, his arms wrapping around him as if he could take away the pain. 

“Hurts,” Will managed, and the fire within him burned anew. The ache of being empty gnawed at his insides.

Hannibal checked his eyes, seeing the familiar haze of heat muddy the irises. A pervasive ring of gold shown around the blue, and Hannibal found it lovely. 

Will was soaked again, his hole clenching feverishly. Even to a Beta like Hannibal, Will’s scent was intoxicating. It filled the little space they shared and would soon permeate the whole house.

Unbidden, Will began to cry. 

Hannibal rocked him gently, smoothing his hands over his shoulders, his arms, trying to smooth the burn of his oversensitive skin. 

Will mewled, his cock red and leaking. Every inch of Will’s body was begging for attention, and he buried himself in Hannibal’s touch. 

“Will,” Hannibal began, his voice rough. “Would you like my mouth?” 

Will looked up at Hannibal, his mouth slack and red. He moaned wantonly, clutching desperately at Hannibal’s chest. 

Wordlessly Hannibal slid down the mattress to kneel between Will’s legs. He took Will’s cock in his hand and licked at the slit, letting the salty bitterness of Will’s essence fill his senses. Then, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

Will moaned, arching off the mattress. His hand went to Hannibal’s hair, silking through the straw-colored strands. Hannibal took more of him into his mouth, and Will pulled. 

It didn’t take long for Will to grunt his imminent release. Hannibal swallowed him down, relishing in the taste of him, the feel of him on his tongue. 

When he was finally spent, Hannibal gathered him in his arms. Will slept there, his fever sated, and Hannibal drifted. 

When he awoke again, Hannibal fed him on savory roast and potatoes, a hearty dish to bring him strength. After several bites, Will pushed the fork away. 

“Don’t go, Hannibal.”

Will looked up at Hannibal with pleading in his eyes. Hannibal shushed him. “I’m not going anywhere,” Hannibal replied, gentling his hand down Will’s back. 

Will trembled at the touch, moaning as another torrent of slick soaked the nest. 

“So empty,” he whined. “Alpha, fill me.” 

Hannibal frowned. “I’m not an Alpha, Will, but I promise to see you through this.” 

Will shook his head, clamoring even closer to Hannibal. “My Alpha. Fill me. Knot me. Please.” 

Hannibal held Will as he writhed, tumbling deeper and deeper into his heat. He babbled, mostly, and every one of Hannibal’s touches wrought a desperate moan. Will finally clutched at the mattress and pushed his ass in the air, presenting for Hannibal. 

“Alpha please,” he whimpered, slick dripping from his hole. Will’s limbs trembled with need, his whole body shaking with it. His hole clenched wantonly, and he whined where his face was pressed into the pillow. 

Hannibal knelt behind him, watching the slick dribble from his hole. He pressed his face against his thigh and breathed in the sweet scent of Will. “I may not be what you need, Will, but I’ll give you everything I am.” 

Then, he licked a wet stripe over his hole. 

Will keened at the contact, arching back into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal probed the slick entrance, spearing his hole with his tongue and delighting in the way Will shook apart around him. He drank him down, lathing his rim with the tip of his tongue, slipping it inside, his nose filled with Will’s intoxicating scent. Will came as Hannibal withdrew, replacing his tongue with two fingers.

“Yes, Yesss,” Will moaned, his cock filling out again so soon after coming. He clenched around Hannibal’s fingers as Hannibal fucked them in and out of his tight, slick entrance. Hannibal steadied him with a hand to his lower back as he found Will’s prostate, concentrating all of his energies on that swollen bud inside of him. 

Will’s cock jerked, weakly dribbling come. “That’s it, pretty Omega,” Hannibal said. “You’re being so good for me.” He added a third finger, slipping it in easily beside the other two. “Taking my fingers so well.” 

“Good,” mumbled Will, half unconscious with ecstasy, “I want to be good for you Alpha.” 

Hannibal smiled to himself. “You are, my love.”

Will fucked back on Hannibal’s fingers, the wet squelch and his increasing sounds of pleasure the only sounds in the room. Hannibal added another digit and felt the delightful stretch around his hand. 

“Aaahh,” Will gasped, his chest collapsing onto the bed. “So good…it’s so good,” he stammered as Hannibal thrust his hand into Will’s tight channel. “Give me your knot, Alpha. Please.” 

Hannibal withdrew the fingers and placed his fist against Will’s puckered entrance. He pressed, feeling the slick opening give way. Will moaned, his body opening to the intrusion, and swallowed him up. Hannibal fisted Will gently at first, the stretch impossibly tight, then with a bit more thrust as he felt the Omega’s body clench and lock around his fist as it would around an Alpha’s knot. They were caught together, Hannibal’s arm half buried in Will’s slick, hot channel. He could feel Will spasm around him as he came again, weakly spurting onto the sheets beneath them. Hannibal reached for him with his other hand and worked his cock, milking him dry until he was sensitive and tried to twist away. 

Hannibal slumped over his back, waiting for Will’s body to release his fist. He was hard, and he rubbed up against Will to ease his aching cock. 

After several more moments Will’s body relaxed, and he withdrew his hand. He lay down beside Will and spooned him up, gentling Will’s hair with his clean hand. 

“Thank you,” Will said as his mind began to clear. “I couldn’t have done this without you. I would’ve died.” 

Hannibal kissed the top of his head. “Nonsense. You wouldn’t have died. But it is no matter. I’m here now.” 

Will turned over in his arms and looked at Hannibal. “Yes, you are.” 

Hannibal smiled, tracing his face with his thumb. “Will, where are the supplies you ordered?” 

Will thought for a second. “In the closet. There’s a box of toys. I didn’t order much.” 

Hannibal rose and retrieved the box. Inside was a knotting dildo, a vibrating butt plug, and a prostate massager. “I can help you use these, if you like,” Hannibal said. At the bottom of the box was a strap for the dildo. Hannibal lifted his eyebrows. 

Will smiled. “I had hoped,” he said honestly. 

Hannibal smirked and pulled the covers up to Will’s chin. “Rest while you can. Drink some water. I’ll be right here.” 

Will slept fitfully, Hannibal plastered to his side. He woke up hard and leaking and begging to be filled. 

Hannibal stroked his hair, feeling Will’s hard cock poking his hip. “Do you need to touch yourself again?” He asked him, feeling the way Will trembled at the mere sound of his voice. 

“Too tired,” he mumbled. “Help me Hannibal. Want you inside me.” 

Hannibal’s cock twitched, his mind flashing to being buried deep inside Will’s tight, wet heat. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

Will nodded, his eyes closed. He presented himself weakly, almost unable to hold himself up. Hannibal propped some pillows beneath him. 

“Let me take care of you, Little Omega,” Hannibal crooned, and heard Will moan in response. He fingered Will again, three fingers deep in his snug body, and watched as Will worked himself on the pillows stacked under him. Will rutted until he came, clenching around Hannibal’s fingers and crying out. His voice was hoarse from overuse.

Hannibal withdrew his wet fingers and took out his cock. He slicked it several times, the rigid length straining against his belly. He lined up at Will’s entrance and fell into his heat. 

Will’s body readily accepted him, clenching around Hannibal as he thrust into him in short, quick strokes, dragging his cock through Will’s wet channel and snagging on his prostate. When he found it, he adjusted the angle of his thrusts so Will was screaming with every ingress, drunk on pleasure and entirely overwhelmed. 

Hannibal held back his release, relishing the moaning, writhing Omega beneath him. Will’s neck and chest were scarlet, and his face was painted with the same flush. His teeth bit into his lower lip, and he huffed out little pants and keening sounds, high whines that went straight to Hannibal’s cock.

When Hannibal finally tipped over the edge, he gripped Will’s hips, thrusting roughly into him and filling him up. Hannibal grunted his pleasure as he emptied into Will, their sweat-slick bodies sliding together. 

Hannibal withdrew, and Will whimpered his displeasure at the loss. Without delay, Hannibal strapped on the knotting dildo and plugged Will up.

Will cried out, his body clenching around the artificial knot and locking them in place. Will came again, releasing onto the pillows as Hannibal praised him, petting through his hair, leaning over and peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses. 

When Will released them, they both fell to the side with exhaustion. Hannibal took off the strap-on and scooped Will up, kissing him soundly. 

Will hummed, finally satisfied, and melted into Hannibal. They withdrew, eyes locked on one another, arms and legs entangled in the center of Will’s nest. 

Will laughed, dizzy with pleasure and finally sated. He cupped Hannibal’s face with his hands. 

“Who needs an Alpha when I have you?”

Hannibal only smiled, happy to be of service.

-0-0-0-


End file.
